


The Parent Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Phan - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, The Parent Trap - Freeform, i couldnt control myself, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexandra Lester and Charlotte Howell are in for a big surprise at their summer camp when they realize they have the same face. After, literally, putting the pieces together they find out the big secret their parents hid from them when they were born. Now, all they want is to set them back up again - but these things aren't always so easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM TRASH AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SELF-CONTROL I DIDNT EVEN MAKE CORRECTIONS JUST ENJOY THIS TRASH

The first time that Alex and Charlotte decided that they didn't like each other was when one had beaten the other in fencing. It shocked Charlotte to no end that someone had creamed her at this game, as she had been the undefeated champion at the same camp since she was smaller. How could she be beaten by this newbie? That shock grew more after the two took of their masks, and they finally caught a glimpse of each others faces - there isn't much to say, other then the fact that they had the exact same face. Both girls had piercing blue eyes, pale skin dotted with a few freckles and while Alex's hair was choppy and short, Charlotte's was long hung down. Both of their hair was brown with curly ringlets. Their facial features, down to everything, all looked.. Exactly the same. 

But Alex had brushed aside that weirdness. She used the sarcasm and sass that she definitely did not learn from her quiet father to mock Charlotte's British accent and pointed out that her ears were to big for her head, and her eyes were to far apart so they didn't look completely alike. After that feud, the troubles really started.

The two girls pulled pranks on each other that never ended well. It started with the challenging poker game that Charlotte lost, so she had to jump into the lake absolutely naked which led to Alex and her friends grabbing the others clothes and racing away. To get back at her, Charlotte and her own friends thought that it would be funny to take out all the cots and set them on the cabin roof. Alex led her friends once more to the others cabin, and gave it a brand new decoration full of water ballons, sticky syrup, shaving cream and chocolate milk in a bucket ready to fall when the door opened. Unfortunately, the one to open the door was their camp counselor who was then left without a choice. She brought the two look-alikes to the isolation cabin, that was deeper into the woods and standing by itself.

That's what led to the day that Charlotte and Alex got along. It was a slow process, from arguing about leaving the light on and who snored the loudest, but one day - during a big storm where they both had to stay inside - their friendship lit a spark. They managed to get past the strange fact that they looked exactly alike and instead talked and laughed while stuffing their faces full oreos and peanut butter. Somehow, the conversation led to famalies and they both talked about how they only had one dad. Alex's dad told her that he was married to a wonderful man who carried her, and Charlotte said that her father was a carrier as well. They also went on to talk about how strange it was that they were both going to be turning twelve on September 17th.

Charlotte set the cookies aside and hopped off the bed. It was like the puzzle pieces were being put together, the answers to everything. "Alex," she whispered, her British accent thick as she stood clutching the locket around her neck. "Do you see what this means?"

"No..?" Alex trailed off a bit carelessly and confused as she dipped the oreo back into the peanut butter jar. She was clueless to what Charlotte saw.

"Oh, could you stop thinking of your stomach at a time like this!" Charlotte cried out, throwing her arms up dramatically after rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Can't you see? We look exactly alike, my dad is a carrier, your dad told you that you were carried by a male, and we were both born on September seventeenth!"

Then, Alex caught onto it. She dropped the plastic case of cookies on the bed and stood up right next to her.. Friend? Were they friends? No, they were something else. Something more. "Hold on," she said quickly. She pushed past the other and ran to the box at the end of her cot and pulled out a picture before holding it to her chest and turning back around to face the other. "I have a picture of my other dad.. Papa caught me staring at it so much that he just gave it to me.."

"Oh my gosh," Charlotte whispered. She nodded before rushing to her own box to quickly open it and rifle through it before finding exactly what she was looking for - half of a picture of the ex-husband to her father. "Okay. On three?" She asked quietly while clutching the picture to her chest in the same way, to which Alex nodded back nervously.

"One.. Two.. Three.."

They both stuck out their halves of the picture - and they fit together perfectly. Just like missing puzzle pieces. The pair stared in aw, nearly in tears. A brown haired boy with large dimples was staring fondly at the one across from him, a black haired boy with the same gorgeous blue eyes as Alex and Charlotte that were staring straight at the other full of love and adortion.

"That's my Pa," Alex whispered, looking at him. "That's.. That's Phil!"

"That's my Dad," Charlotte added softly, looking at the other side of the picture. "That's.. Dan.."

Turning, Alex looked at her. "I have a sister!" She exclaimed, more excited then confused now. She's always went on and on about how she wanted a sibling, and now that dream has suddenly become a reality.

"Sisters?" Charlotte shook her head at that. "Alex, we're twins!" They both fell into a fit of laughs and embraced each other tightly, crying into the others arms. It was unlike this to be real, and they could hardly believe it.

But what made this whole crazy situation the most insane, was the idea they brought up at night. They were dying to know what their parents were like - so that's what they spent their summer doing. Talking about the plan to switch places, and trick their parents into seeing each other once more. It has been almost eleven years, after all.

-x-

This was it, finally. Alex and Charlotte have never been more nervous and excited at the same time. They spent their last week at the camp making sure that they knew everything about each others lives. That led to Charlotte having to have her haircut shorter and getting her ears pierced, which was not so much fun as they only had a needle, an ice cube and an apple to work with.

"So you're going to find out why Dad and Pa broke up," Alex instructed. She was in the formal dress with a matching headband, along with small black heels, that her sister wore to camp and felt so much different in a way, but knew that it isn't like she could wear her own clothes or the family would obviously be suspicous.

Charlotte felt the same. She had her hair in two, short pigtails and had jeans on along with a demin jacket covering her tank-top. The boots she was wearing were uncomfortable, but easy to put up with. She smiled thankfully when Alex leaned over and adjusted the sunglasses resting on her head before nodding. "Yes. And you're going to find out how they met," she replied.

"I think the hardest part is going to be talking in a different accent," Alex said with a short laugh. The other laughed too and nodded in agreement, right when a loud beeping was heard. "That's my ride," she said, peering over her shoulder to see a limo waiting for her - or, technically, Charlotte's ride. "Give Pa a hug from me.."

"Give Dad one from me - I'll see you soon," Charlotte whispered, pulling her sister into a tight embrace. It wouldn't be long until they saw each other again, they were even going to talk on the phone to keep each other updated of course, but it was still difficult to say their goodbyes. Alex gave her one last smile before grabbing her bag and rushing to the limo. It would drive her straight to the airport, and she'd take a long plane ride all the way to London. It was exciting, but she was also nervous.

The plane ride was the hardest. She was almost breaking down from the thoughts racing through her head as she sat quietly. She wondered what her Dad - Dan Howell - would be like. Would he even like her for her and not Charlotte? Would he even care about her at all? She had honestly felt like she was going to be sick thinking about all of this. It didn't help her at all that the ride was taking forever. She looked out the plane window, leaning her head back and sighed deeply.

When the plane finally landed, Alex raced into the lobby. She remembered what Charlotte told her to look for - her butler, Sean who goes by Jack, that was more like a family friend, who was a loud Irish man that talked a bunch. She said that he would be easy to spoke with his bright green hair. She hopped onto one of the chairs, seeming very un-lady like due to the stares of others, but didn't care at all as she glanced around in the hopes to see him somewhere.

"Charlie!"

Alex whirled around at the sound of her sister's name. He looked exactly like Charlotte's description, down to the wide smile he had when seeing her. She silently reminded herself to put on a British accent, and act just like her twin, as he approached. "Jack!" She exclaimed brightly, throwing her arms around him as he picked her up off the chair, twirling her while he embraced her.

Jack laughed before setting her on her feet and finally letting go. "How was camp?" He asked, kneeling to be eye-level with her as she set down her bag at her feet. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Great, actually," Alex answered truthfully. She was excited already to tell him about it all, he just gave off this type of positive vibe that had made her want to talk for hours with him about everything that happened at the camp, but would have to obviously leave out some important.. Details... that included running into her long lost twin sister that she never knew she had. That would just have to come some time later.

There was a short pause for a second before Jack stuck out his hand. Alex smiled - she knew what was coming. Him and Charlotte were close, and made up a secret handshake that nobody else was supposed to know, other then for Alex. She grabbed his hand and pumped it twice, before doing a bunch of different things that seemed like a strange dance to everyone passing by. She was just thankful that she remembered it after practicing it only a million times. 

Charlotte was right. Jack really did talk a lot, but was as polite and professional that he was funny and loud. He opened the limo door for her and put her bags in the trunk before the conversation began. Alex had her head stuck out the window as she admired every statue and beautiful building they passed. It was so much more different then living in the country side of Florida, but she still loved it. The house that the limo pulled up to was absolutely gorgeous, but that wasn't why Alex felt a dark pit drop in her stomach. Her father was somewhere inside - Dan, he was inside waiting for her - waiting for Charlotte nonetheless, but he was still inside waiting.

While Jack helped the driver with the luggage, Alex jumped out of the car and raced inside. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she looked around in complete awe. While her house back home was big and nice, the inside of this house was so fancy and classy. She was almost scared to touch anything, even the floor, like it would fall apart under her touch.

"Charlotte?"

Alex felt her heart suddenly stop the beating at the sound of her sisters name. She turned around slowly, seeing someone at the top of the stairs. He looked different, more older, then he did in the picture she had, but she knew that it was him. He still had the brown fringe, and she was sure she could see the chocolate brown eyes. His smile was wide and excited, with two deep dimples in each cheek. Like she was in a trance at the sight of him, she walked slowly to the end of the stairs, almost trembling. "Dad?" She whispered.

"You're back!"

It only took a second before Alex was racing up the stairs and Dan was rushing down them. Once they reached each other somewhere in the middle, she threw herself into his arms. "I can't believe that it's you," she cried out, shoving her face into his neck. Dan was warm, and hugging her in the perfect way. He felt like home. She didn't want to pull away, not ever ever, but had to when Dan released her to get a better look at her with the same smile. 

"And I can't believe that it's you and with short hair," Dan teased, gently touching her soft hair that rested on her shoulders. Brushing aside it aside, he noticed something else just peeking out. "Hey! And you got your ears pierced!" He exclaimed, seeing the pretty blue dot present. "Any other surprises, a belly button piercing? Tattoos?"

"No," Alex answered with a short giggle through her cries. She was still staring in awe at him and couldn't tell if he noticed it or not. "A girl I met at camp did it." Only somewhat of a lie. She may have cut her sisters hair, but it didn't matter right now. "Do you.. Do you hate it?"

"I absolutely love it," Dan assured her, staring back at her with the same admiring stare. He noticed that she was crying, harder then she should be. He only thought that she's been apart from him only for a summer, not her life. "Oh, Charlotte, what is it?" He asked, almost worried.

Alex shook her head, dissmissing his worried thoughts. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, shaking her head still as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "It's just.." She wanted to tell him there, the truth, but couldn't. There would be a different time for that. "I've missed you so much," she finally said, it wasn't much of a lie.

Quickly, Dan pulled her back into a tight hug. He obviously had no idea that the girl he was hugging was his other daughter and not the one he's raised since she was born, but he brushed the strange feeling he had aside. "It seems like it's been forever," he agreed softly.

At that, Alex had no choice but to chuckle. "You have no idea."

-x-

"So tell me all about camp," Dan instructed, pouring a tea pot full of the boiling liquid into one of the small cups in front of Alex. He led her into his room where they sat down and he was more then ready to hear all about her time. "Did you like everyone? Was it fun?" 

"It was so great," Alex replied honestly. It was one of the best times, but she couldn't tell him everything so she had to be careful with her words. "I met this one girl - She's from Florida, actually. Have you ever been to Florida?" She questioned curiously. She was going to lead the conversation to discover how Dan and her father, Phil, had got together but didn't get a chance to continue the conversation when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Charlie? I found a stowaway in your suitcase." Alex looked up to see Jack at the door of Dan's room, holding up a stuffed animal. It was slightly falling apart and in desperate need of stitches, but Alex loved it to death. It's why she brought it with her.

"He belongs - it belongs," Alex quickly corrected herself. "To a girl in my bunk. I don't have any idea how on earth it ended up in my suitcase, gosh, what do you know," she stammered nervously. It was the first big lie she had to tell.

Jack hummed in understanding. "Hm. Well, since it's not ours, shall we dispose of the creature?" He questioned, hanging it up by his ears.

"No!" Alex suddenly exclaimed loudly, startling both Jack and Dan. "I mean - I mean, no. I can mail it to her," she said quickly, standing and taking the stuffed animal when Jack handed it to her. "She loves this thing, a lot. She could never be without it in a foreign country without him - it," she spoke, fondly craddling it in her arms and truthfully talking of herself. "I'll take care of it. Thank you, Jack," she said with a smile. Jack tried his best not to look suspicious at her, so he instead only nodded before leaving once more.

Before the conversation between Alex and Dan could continue, the phone in the room suddenly rang loudly. Dan sighed and answered it. "Hello? ... Really? Can't you manage without me? Charlotte just got home from camp... What's the problem?" As he talked, he didn't take notice of Alex walking around the room to study it. She gently touched all the pretty gems and decorations in the room. "Hey, Charlotte?" He spoke aloud, suddenly pulling her from her thoughts and startling her a bit. "Would you want to run down to the studio with me right quick?"

The studio. Right, Alex remembered. Charlotte told her all about how Dan spent his time in work designing wedding tuxes and dresses. "I'd love to," she said in excitement.

Smiling, Dan returned to his conversation on the phone. "We'll be right there."

-x-

"Let's see what all this fuss is about," Dan announced as they walked inside, pushing past two large doors with Alex trailing behind him, sticking close. "I'm here!"

"Oh, we're saved!" The photographer exclaimed thankfully. "What do we do with the veil?" He questioned as he lead Dan to where a lady stood in a beautiful white gown, waiting patiently. "If she doesn't wear it, it looks incomplete," he explained, motioning to it all.

Alex trailed away, looking around. The room was huge and pretty, and full of amazing decorations that she was slowly growing attatched to. Once again, she was pulled back to sudden reality when Dan called her name. "Charlotte? Can you pass me one of those hats in the window?" Nodding, Alex raced over. There were different top hats, but she chose to grab a black and white one in each hand before rushing back to where Dan was. He smiled, seeing she was holding two out to him. "Which do you like?"

"The white one," Alex answered, holding it out. Dan nodded in agreement before taking it and attatching it to the veil. While he instructed what to do with it, and instructing the beautiful model how to pose, Alex stood to the side watching in amazement. "He's so cool," she whispered to herself.

Fortunately, it ended quickly. Dan led Alex through the town, on their way back home. Clutching his hand, she finally asked the question. "Don't all the wedding gowns and tuxes that you design make you think about getting married again? Or at least about the F-Word?"

Dan suddenly froze, stopping the walking. "The F-Word?" He repeated, trying to check and see if he heard his daughter right. But when she responded, obviously, with the word "Father". "Oh - that F-Word. No, actually. This may shock you - but I didn't wear a wedding gown when I married the F-Word," he said jokingly as they both started walking again. They both had shared a short laugh at that. "Why the sudden curiosity about your dad?"

Shrugging, Alex hummed, trying to be casual. "Maybe because he's never mentioned. I mean, you can't blame me for wondering. You can't avoid the subject forever," she pointed out. Sometimes, Dan hated when his daughter was right. "What was he like?" She asked, trying to seem as curious as possible, like she hadn't known already.

Smiling, like he was thinking back to a memory, Dan tried to think of the perfect answer. "Lovely," he finally said. "He was very lovely. In fact, when he met, he was actually entirely lovely." He wasn't lying, either. Phil was so sweet and wonderful, he sweeped Dan off his feet. But he tried not to think to much about that.

"Really?" Alex questioned curiously. She can't imagine her father ever being with someone and falling for them so hard. "So did you meet him in London - here?"

"We met at a train station," Dan answered. The smile was still present as he thought back to the same day. "I was visiting Manchester, where's he's from. You know, he chose to move to Florida and I was with him for quite awhile. I wasn't keen on taking the ride, neither was he. We had dinner that night together," he finished. It was hard to remember, or even think about. The thoughts of Phil weren't the only hard thing to think about, but so was thinking of his lost daughter who he gave up, Alex. If only he knew that she was right beside him and hanging onto every word.

"Was it love at first sight?" Alex questioned. Now, was hooked on what Dan had to say but talking about her father was never easy for him. He tried to brush it off for her sake, though.

"I knew that you were going to ask me all of these questions one day," Dan said with a short shake of his head. The conversation ended there, because that was when it suddenly started raining, so he quickly popped open his umbrella and held it above them. They both raced through the rain to get to the end of the street, where he caught a taxi to pull over for them.

Curling against the window, and watching the rain drops patter against the window, Alex smiled to herself. 'I wonder what Pa's doing at this moment,' she silently thought to herself.

-x-

For Charlotte, her plane ride was just as long for her as it was for Alex. She continously thought about whether or not her father, Phil, would actually like her. Even though she was nervous, she was also beyond excited. After wondering so long about this person, she was finally going to be able to meet him. It was so overwhelming, but she was so ready.

After getting off the plane, Charlotte was met with the pavement outside. It felt so nice to breathe in the fresh air. She thanked the attendant who had handed her the duffle bag, trying to remind herself to put on an American accent as she smiled.

"Hey, Alex!"

It was then when Charlotte suddenly saw him. He was tall, just as tall as Dan even, and looked almost exactly like he did in the picture she had stuffed away, just older. "Pa," she whispered. She watched as he knelt down with his arms open before breaking out into a run and tossing her bag aside as she suddenly leaped into his arms and wrapped her legs around her waist; arms flying around him. "Finally," she cried, digging her face into the side of his neck.

"Ugh, I hope you had a lousy time because you are never going back," Phil said, not exactly joking about it as he tightly held onto her. "I missed you way too much," he added, kneeling down to set Charlotte back on her feet again. Then and there, he noticed that she was crying quietly but he didn't comment on it, and only assumed it was just an emotional moment. "Something's changed. Are you getting taller?" He questioned, wrapping an arm around her and walking off to lead her to the car. "Almost an entire summer is too long."

"A lot has happened to me," Charlotte admitted. "I feel like practically a new girl." She paused, not even realizing it, but was staring up at him the entire time that they talked. She didn't notice that she was doing it, but Phil did.

"What's the matter? I cut myself shaving?" Phil asked jokingly, dragging his finger from his chin to cheek to check.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, it's just seeing you for the first time.." She said, still not able to tear her eyes away. She quickly snapped out of her daze when Phil gave her a strange look. "I mean - you know, in so long," she said, correcting herself and visibly relaxing when he seemed to buy the cover up that seemed to slip out so fast.

"Come on, let's go home," Phil decided with a short laugh. He directed her to the car, which she sat in the passenger side and he settled himself in the driver's seat. "Oh - by the way - thanks for all those letters," he said sarcastically but obviously kidding and not at all angry about the fact that Alex hadn't sent him anything while she was out and having the best time at camp.

"Oh," Charlotte said shortly. "We meant to write, Pa, but.."

"We?"

"Me and my friend!" She quickly covered up her mistake with a lie once more. "Me and this girl there got really close. Practically like sisters. She was a lovely girl," she said, thinking back to how much Alex and her hadn't like each other a bit before discovering the secret and becoming closer to make up for the lost time they had unknowingly missed.

Wrinkling his nose, Phil looked at his daughter strangely. "Lovely girl?" He repeated to her in questioning. "When did you become so proper, Alex?" Charlotte quietly laughed nervously but didn't respond. "Was it summer camp or finishing school?"

Again, Charlotte didn't answer. Instead, she sat up in excitement seeing the beautiful and large house before her in the windshield. "Oh my god, it's there!" She exclaimed happily. "It's there! Yes!"

Phil tilted his head back and laughed. "Now you sound like your old self," he teased, pulling into the driveway. Charlotte almost jumped out of the car as Phil stepped out more carefully and went to get her bags from the trunk.

"Oh, gorgeous! You're back!" A sudden loud shout came from the doorway. Charlotte looked up to see another male, one who was seriously ripped with muscles but also carrying a large smile and red hair, who rushed towards her fast. She knew from talking to Charlotte that this was Mark; who she had jokingly called her nanny. Like Jack, Mark was not just that but also a close family friend. Once reaching her, he did the same thing that Phil did and pulled her into a hug before lifting her upand twirling her in a quick circle. "You grew, too! We missed you so much!" He exclaimed before setting her down. "Now, don't let Phil talk you out of going back to camp next year. You need adventure," he said strictly, but still positively, making her laugh quietly and shyly. "Are you hungry?" He asked, now changing the subject. "I made some cornbread and chilli." Noticing that she wasn't as talkative as she usually was, he looked at her strangely. "What's wrong? Why so quiet?"

"Nothing - it's just.." Charlotte tried to find the exact words. She tried to think what Alex would say if she was in this very situation. "I'm so happy to be home."

Luckily, Charlotte was saved when Phil approached holding onto her bags in each hand. "Hey, did I hear something about cornbread and chilli?" He asked, a bit excited.

"On the stove," Mark answered, laughing somewhat at the eagerness before wrapping an arm around the small girl and walking her to the house. "So, something's changed about you, Alex. I mean, I can't put my finger on it but something has definitely changed.." He trailed off as they walked onto the porch. He wasn't wrong, either. Something about the girl in front of him was giving him a bit of a strange feeling, like something was off but he didn't want to be rude about it.

"Really?" Charlotte asked, still as nervous, but trying to shrug Mark's suspicion aside. "Well, it's just the same old me!" Before Mark could reply, or even question it, he was interuppted by a large, golden retriever running towards her. She saw her and remembered that Alex told her this was the families dog and her name was Chica. "Hi, Chica!" She said brightly. But the dog stared at her strangely before suddenly barking loudly, making her jump.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, you goofball?" Mark said, kneeling over to pet her on the head and try to calm her down. "It's Alex!"

Charlotte was getting a bit sick of laughing nervously, and trying to brush aside things that would make everyone suspicous of her. "I probably just smell like camp is all," she said, rushing back inside with her head down to avoid any gazes. She slowly lifted it after stepping inside to see the inside of the beautiful house. "It's even better than the picture.." She whispered quietly. It was different, but a good different from her own home.

"Okay, kiddo," Mark announced, following her inside. "So, do you want to eat and then unpack, unpack and then eat, or eat while unpacking?" He asked, already grabbing the bags that Phil had left on the ground to go grab food from the kitchen.

"Unpack and then eat?" Charlotte guessed. The chilli and cornbread didn't exactly sound that appetizing to her, even though she was thankful that someone made a meal for her. Her and Mark were about ready to go up to Alex's room, but before they could, Phil stepped into the conversation being held in the living room with a bowl of chilli in his hand.

"Alex, when you're done, there's someone that I want you to meet," Phil said, tapping his fingers against the bowl before taking another spoonful.

"Okay, Pa."

"Okay, Alex."

Charlotte watched as he stepped away with a smile, but her own smile dropped when she saw him step onto the porch and quietly talk to a woman. She couldn't see her face, but her stomach dropped at the sight to see how cozy that they were together. "Who is she?" She asked Mark as she followed him upstairs.

"Her name's Tiana Parker. She's a publicist from Sand Francisco," Mark explained, and Charlotte could almost feel the distaste he had for her. "Your father hired her to do some publicity for the vinyard. If you ask me, she's better at selling herself than the grapes," he murmured, plopping her bags on the bed and unzipping one.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte questioned. She grabbed Alex's camera and opened the window to the room before peeking out. She had almost the perfect view of Phil and the woman and wanted to puke at the sight of him kissing her. She picked the camera up, taking a picture.

"We both know that your father's not some bachelor-of-the-month type, so what does she see in a thing like him? I mean, he walks around with a cereal bowl full of chilli? Then I realized that there is about a million reasons why she's giggling, and all of them are at the bank," Mark chattered, expressing his strong opinion to her.

Charlotte turned to face him. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You don't even think that she likes him?" She asked slowly.

But Mark shrugged. "I mean, what do I know? She's got him eating out of the palm of her hand. They have been doing everything together - riding, swimming, eating out - know what, Alex? See for yourself, don't let me influence you," he suggested, waving his hand in a dimissive action and a signal that he'd stop talking about it.

Once they finished unpacking, Charlotte wandered downstairs now in a long t-shirt covering her bathing suit to meet Phil outside by the pool. "There you are!" Phil announced once seeing her. He gently wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as he brought her to where a lady laid back, relaxing, on a long chair. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Alex, this is Tiana Parker."

The stranger, Tiana, slowly looked up so Charlotte could finally see her. She was pretty, sure, with bouncy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, hell, she was absolutely perfect - any man's dream girl to have. But Charlotte already didn't like her a bit, and she hasn't already spoken yet. "Hi," she said as politely as she could say.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet the famous Alexandra Lester," Tiana said. She was coming off as very excited, but Charlotte was no idiot. She could hear the sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice, but she knew that her father couldn't see through that. "I have looked forward to this for awhile."

Tilting her head, Charlotte gave her a tight smile. "Really? Well, here I am," she replied. Her tone was the exact same as Tiana's was, but more distasteful towards her.

"I'll be right back gonna get some more chilli, maybe even some champagne to celebrate," Phil announced. Before Charlotte could ask about that, he had already taken off. Her head turned to face the woman in front of her once more.

"We're celebrating your homecoming," Tiana said, being as bright yet fake as she had been the minute that Charlotte has known her to be so far.

Nodding, Charlotte took off her long shirt and sat at the edge of the pool to dip her feet in. The water felt cool and nice against her warm skin, considering it was very hot out. It was much more hotter then it was in England, that was for sure. She turned her head when Tiana pulled out her ringing cell phone and answered it. She didn't care much, or exactly pay attention to what she had to say to whoever was on the other end of the phone, up until she had mentioned something about Phil having to leave the country around that time. Once Tiana hung up, she set her focus back on Charlotte. "So, tell me Alex, how was camp? Was it fabulous?"

Charlotte wanted to throw up in the pool. She was no fool, Tiana didn't care a bit about how her time at camp was. Who even said the word fabulous now? "My dad's going out of the country?" She asked, completely ignoring the question that Tiana asked.

"What? Oh! Oh, no, I just had to tell a small white lie to get Phil out of something," Tiana explained, shaking her head. "You know, I've never heard a man talk about his daughter the way that he talks about you," she continued sweetly, changing the subject. "You two are obviously incredibly close."

Sensing the jealousy, Charlotte smiled back just as sweet. "We're closer than close," she responded, crawling out of the pool. "We're all each other has." Turning around, she thought of the best plan. For her, it'd be funny. She leaped off the edge of the pool and dove in, her kneels curled into her chest cannon-ball style, making water splash out from the impact and hit Tiana. She shierked loudly and grabbed a towel quickly to dab at her dress.

Coming back up, Charlotte brushed her wet hair out of her face. She acted innocent and looked at Tiana with fake worry. "So sorry!" She exclaimed. "Did I get you wet, Tiana?"

Tiana sucked in a deep breath and quickly fluffed her perfect blonde hair. "Just a little, Alex." She had to hold back from yelling at the young girl, as this was Phil's daughter. Instead she chose to mention something. She knelt over the edge, watching as Charlotte slipped herself onto one of the doughnut floaties. "Hey, guess what. Your father took me riding and let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you," she said, almost bitterly.

"Oh, sure!" Charlotte said with a nod. Her next plan to ruin everything was blossoming quickly in her head. "Button is used to strange women riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you're relatively normal," she stated.

This definitely had Tiana's attention. "Others? what others?" She questioned, now curious more then anything.

Charlotte, obviously, had no idea about Phil's personal life. The story she made up just easily slipped out. "Don't blame you, I'd want to know if I was number twenty-nine in a man's life. It's always the same routine, you know. Horseback riding through the vineyards, romantic dinners with special reserve labeled wine, moonlight swims.."

That was the moment that Phil decided to walk in and interuppt. "A bottle of special reserve label," he announced, holding the bottle up. Charlotte has never felt so lucky right now, and it only made her feel better when Tiana had looked at him with a sour look. "So, did you find something to talk about while I was gone?"

Smiling to herself, Charlotte didn't answer and plugged her nose and slipped off the doughnut floatie and back into the cool water. She didn't want to hear their conversation from there, she was just satisfied with herself. Her and Alex would just have a lot to talk about.

-x-

That night, the sound of a phone ringing rang throughout the house. Jack happened to be the one to answer it. "Howell's residence? .. " He paused, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion when hearing the other voice. "Charlotte?"

Alex, fortunately, happened to be passing by. "Yes, Jack?" She questioned, biting into the apple she had in her hand.

Jack turned his head, looking at the young girl in confusion. "It sounds just like you," he stated. "Uh - To who do you wish to speak? ... Charlotte? Of course. One moment, please." He stopped, pressing the phone to his chest before looking at Alex. "A Caroline Green for you," he said, handing her the phone. "She sounds just like your twin.

Quickly, Alex recongized the name. It was what her and Charlotte had made for a code name so they could call each other. "My twin?" She said. "Very funny, good one!" She laughed nervously before lifting the phone to her ear. "Hello? Oh, Caroline! Hi, how are you?" She said, giving Charlotte the signal that she couldn't drop the act just yet.

"How's it going over there?" Charlotte asked quietly, picking up the phone and sneaking into her bathroom before quickly locking the door behind her.

"Everything is quite lovely here!" Alex exclaimed, a little to brightly. "Um, Caroline, can you hold on for just a moment?" She questioned, peering over the edge of the hallway to make sure nobody was there to listen.

"Okay, but hurry," Charlotte said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "I've got to talk to you."

Alex grabbed the phone and went into the first place she could hide - which happened to be the coat closet. Quickly rushing in and shutting the door behind her, she crawled behind all the coats. "Okay, I can talk now! Oh my god, Dad is incredible. I can't believe that I lived without him, he's so fun and cool and - "

"Alex - "

"And I got him talking about Pa, if you ask me, there's - "

"Alex!" Charlotte hissed loudly, cutting her off. "We have a major problem. You have to bring Dad here immediately. It's an emergancy!"

Gasping, Alex could just barely believe what she was hearing. "Are you nuts? I've only had one day with him! I can't, I won't."

"But Pa's in love!" Charlotte exclaimed, hoping she wasn't too loud.

Now, Alex could really hardly believe it. She thought Charlotte was really nuts now. "Get out of here," she deadpanned. "Pa doesn't fall in love, at least not seriously."

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte sighed. She felt more then stressed about all of this. "He's serious about this girl. He's always holding her hand, kissing her, and waiting on her hand and foot. It's so disgusting. I'm trying to break them up, but I'm at a slight disadvantage as I only met the man twelve hours ago. You have to come and help me."

"Charlie, I can't," Alex whined. "I want to spend more time wth Dad." As Charlotte continued to babble about how she needed her, Alex thought quickly. She reached into one of the pockets of a jacket and grabbed a wrapper of candy, taking the candy out and rubbing the wrapper against the speaker. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here - what?"

"Charlie, I think I lost you!"

"I can hear you just fine!"

Without thinking, Alex dropped the plastic wrapped and slammed the phone down. Charlotte pulled the phone from her ear, and listened to the dialing tone. "Thanks for all the help, Alex."

Clutching the phone to her chest, Alex crawled back out of the coat closet. She looked up, meeting eyes with both Dan and Jack who were staring back down at her, clearly confused as to why the girl had been having a phone call in the closet.

"Private call - sorry!"

-x-

The next morning, Charotte stared at the food Mark had set in front of her. She didn't want to be rude again, but seeing the food didn't make her so hungry even though it all smelled amazing. It was just so much more different then the food that she ate at London. She had her short, brown hair in two braided pigtails and was wearing the same boots that she had on yesterday along with a plaid shirt that all belonged to Alex. It wasn't exactly like that she could wear her own clothes, being here.

"Here we go," Mark announced, setting a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Eggs that are sunny side up, bacon, toast, and if you're really hungry, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes," he went on, pointing to each plate of food as he spoke. "Which all smell amazing - if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Mark," Charlotte replied with a small smile.

Mark had taken notice quickly seeing that she didn't make a move to eat anything. It was so unlike the girl that he knew. "You're not hungry again?" He asked. "First, you hardly touched chilli - your favorite meal - and now this?" He gently touched her forehead in worry, trying to feel for any temperature of warmness. "Do you feel alright? Are you sick, honey?"

"I'm fine, I promise," Charlotte assured him. Shrugging it off, Mark nodded and walked to the other side of the counter. She took the quiet moment to look around the room, not spotting Phil anywhere. "Hey, where's Pa?"

"Oh, him and Miss Just-Half-A-Grapefruit-Thanks left about an hour ago. You overslept and he didn't want to wake you," Mark answered, resting his arms on the counter. Charlotte then saw the suspicous and questioning look sketched on his face. "I'd oversleep too, if I were up at midnight making phone calls," he pointed out, waiting for any type of explanation.

"That.. Oh, I was calling a friend from camp, Caroline!" Charlotte said, a bit too anxiously and quickly and Mark could tell that it was a clear lie. She only made it worse, though. "She lives in London, you see. I was calling her because of the time difference."

Nodding, Mark stared her down in belief. "Hm. I do see. Because of the time difference. So, you waiting until it was five in the morning her time?" He questioned, knowing that London was five hours ahead from Florida.

"Actually it was only midnight for her too," Charlotte quickly lied. The lies she said were only raising the suspicion and making their conversation worse. "She lives in London, but she was on vacation with her family in New York."

Clearly, the lies weren't working. Mark gave her a small smile, even though he didn't believe her, but let it go anyways. "Very smooth," he commented before quickly changing the subject. "Your father wants to meet you at his office after breakfast."

Charlotte's mood was brought up quickly. "Really?" She said vibrantly. She quickly picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite before hopping off the kitchen stool. "Thanks Mark, I'm done!" She called out, making her way to the door but was stopped by Chica who had begun to bark loudly at her. Nervously, she crept around her to reach the door. "Gee, that dog has just gotten weirder!" She said, trying to pull open the door.

Mark watched in curiosity. "Push the door, Alex," he called back.

"Sorry - I, I just forgot," Charlotte stammered, finally pushing the door open.

When Charlotte reached Phil's office, which is where they made the wine at the vineyard, Phil was leading her around the outside. He promised her to spend time together, to have lunch and go horseback riding. "There's something really important that I want to talk to you about," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"That's funny," Charlotte replied, turning her head upwards to face him. "There's something important that I want to talk to you about." She had a guess that whatever Phil had to talk to her about would have something to do with Tiana, so she quickly spoke. "I want to talk to you about my other dad." Phil almost froze at that, and Charlotte could see. "Pa, I'm almost twelve. How long do you expect me to buy that story about the stork? A girl needs more than a half crumpled photograph. I'm almost a teenager. Face it, I need another parent in my life."

Quickly pushing aside the topic about the only person that Phil didn't want to discuss right now, he nodded at her statement. "You know, you're right," he replied, opening the doors that led them out. "You do need another parent. Which brings me to.."

Suddenly, Phil was stopped when the loud sound of his name was heard close by. Charlotte looked up to see Tiana, who was driving a golf cart with another man beside him. "Hello, Phil, Alex," she greeted, stopping it and stepping out. "This is my assistant, Richard," she introduced, motioning to the man beside him. "This is Phil's daughter, the girl I've told you about." She then went on to gently touch Phil's arm. "Have you told her yet?" She whispered, but Charlotte could hear her.

"Almost," Phil replied back softly.

"Let's all have lunch on the terrace," Tiana suggested. Charlotte wanted to roll her eyes, this lady was so fake and Phil was just so blind to her attitude.

"I promised Alex that we would hang out together for lunch," Phil retorted, putting her arm around his daugher again. Charlotte could actually feel that Tiana was angry about it, but put on the same kind act that she's kept.

"Oh, no problem. I've got plenty to do," Tiana replied, walking back to the golf cart. "I'm working on a label design featuring Y-O-U and you'll love it. See you both for dinner. Bye, Phil. Bye, Alex!"

Waving, Charlotte gave her a winning smile. "Bye, Tiana."

What Phil and Alex didn't hear, was Tiana turning to her assistant as she drove the cart away. "The first change I make is to send that little brat to boarding school."

"Ooh, ice cold," the assistant chuckled back.

"And proud of it."

-x-

After lunch together, Phil took his horse that was ironically named Snow even though it was completely black. Charlotte rode Alex's white horse, Buttons, and happened to be beating Phil in the face that they had. "Come on, Pa!" She called out, nearing the edge of the cliff that looked over the vineyard.

"Okay, okay!" Phil called back, laughing as they both came to a slow stop. "Come on. Give that horse a rest." He paused, watching as his daughter admired the beautiful sight in front of her. "So.. Alex.. Are you excited about our camping trip?"

Charlotte remembered quickly what he was talking about. Alex had mentioned it; the summer camping trip they took together before she went back to school every year. "Yeah, I can't wait," she said back even though she wasn't sure whether or not if she'd be the twin attending it.

"So, er, Alex.. What do you think of Tiana?" Phil asked. He seemed geniuely curios, but also somewhat worried about her opinion.

Quietly, Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know. She's cute, has nice hair.. Can spell the word you.." She said, trying to find actual reasons to like her but was unable to exactly come up with anything. "Honestly, Pa, the woman is a complete stranger to me. Why do you want my opinion?"

"Alex, believe it or not.."

Charlotte didn't want to hear anymore. She felt like she wouldn't like to hear whatever Phil would have to say, so she couldn't stay. "Race you back, Pa!" She shouted over his voice, pulling the reins of the horse to make him run fast and take off. She could hear him calling for her, saying he was trying to tell her something important, but his voice soon faded as the horse ran. Once reaching the stables, she climbed off the horse and ran inside of the house before slamming the door behind her. Ripping off her hat, she slumped against the back of a living room chair, thinking she was alone, and murmuring to herself. "I'm so over my head here, I'm only one kid!"

"Anything you want to share with the class?" Mark questioned, turning around from where he was sitting to the front of the chair and facing Charlotte who had jumped back, clutching her chest and clearly startled by the sudden speak-up.

"Mark - you, you gave me a fright," Charlotte whispered, trying to catch her breath. She didn't even realize the mistake until it was too late, because the other already had.

"I gave you a fright?" Mark repeated, standing up from the chair. It was more then unlike Alex to say something so proper like that. Most likely, she's swear.. Just like.. The other father would. "Are you sure there isn't anything that you need to talk to me about?" He asked, walking in a small, slightly taunting circle around her. "Like.. Maybe why Chica won't come around you anymore without barking? Or.. Why your appetite has changed? Or maybe why you're suddenly neat as a pin, and using expressions like 'you gave me a fright'?" He continued in question.

Nervously, Charlotte tried to find the right words. She felt stuck, because there wasn't many options out of this one. "Mark.. I - I just changed a lot over the summer, is all," she mumbled out.

Obviously, Mark didn't believe her at all. The lie was terrible. But he at least tried, for her sake, to smile and convince her that he believed her. He wasn't going to make her talk about it. "Okay." He turned away, mumbling quietly to himself even though she could still hear him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it's almost like you were.." He suddenly stopped, peering over his shoulder at her before chuckling to himself. "No. Forget it. It's impossible." Of course he knew about Charlotte. He's been close to Phil for almost forever, and was somewhat shocked at the seperation between him and Dan. But.. This wasn't possible. What he thought, what he's actually considering, isn't possible.

But Charlotte was in to deep now. She sucked in a deep breath, this was her only option. Mark knew, he just couldn't admit it. "Almost like I was.. Charlotte?" She asked quietly. He could just barely hear her, but at the sound of the other girls name, he turned around in shock.

"You know about Charlotte?" Mark questioned, his voice starting to shake. Was he right about this? No, he couldn't be, it's not even possible..

"I am Charlotte."

Mark's hand flew up to cover up his mouth at the tears welled up in his eyes. It all finally made sense, everything since the moment she came home. This wasn't Alex, this has never been Alex. Somehow, they met at camp. Maybe it wasn't impossible. "C-Charlie..?" He whispered. She tried to smile and nod at him, but before she could speak, the front door flew opn.

"Alex?" It was Phil, of course. He chased her all the way back. "Hey, Alex, why did you take off on me like that?" He asked, walking to her once spotting her. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He took notice of the other in the room and looked up at him, a bit shocked to see Mark actually crying without being able to take his eyes off of Charlotte. "Mark? Why are you looking at her like that?"

He could have told. Mark wanted to let him know that it wasn't Alex in front of him, but instead the twin that Phil never got a chance to know. But he couldn't tell him. It wasn't his job to do it, there had to be a reason that the twins switched and it was their business to tell him about it. "L-Like what?" He asked, motioning to her. He was actually sobbing now, but didn't care about it now. "I'm not looking at her in any special way. I'm looking at her like I have for almost eleven years, since the day that she came home from the hospital. Six pounds, eleven ounces. This is how I look at her!" He cried out. He suddenly held his arms wide open. "C-Can I hug her?" Smiling, Charlotte walked quickly to him and accepted the tight embrace. He set his chin on the top of her head, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, she's so beautiful. She's gotten so big, and..." He sucked in a breath before finally releasing her. "Okay - I'm going to make you something special to eat. What would you like? Anything? You know what, it doesn't matter - I'm just going to whip up everything we got, okay?" He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the wet and warm tears as he raced off to the kitchen.

'Well, that was weird,' Phil had thought to himself. What Mark knew, Charlotte's secret, it had never really occured to him in throught. Instead, he had pushed aside the strange situation that just happened and shook it off. "Alex, come here. We have to talk," he said, leading her to the couch. She sat down in front of him, and he crouched to face her, so they were eye to eye. "I want to know what you think about making Tiana part of our family."

"What.. What do you mean?" Charlotte stammered out. She wasn't sure what Alex would say now, so it was hard to act like her. All she knew was that her twin would freak out at him around this point. But she tried to keep herself calm, until Phil eventually said the magic words.

"I want to marry her."

Livid, Charlotte leaped up from the couch and stared at him angrily. "Marry her?!" She repeated, shouting now. "That's insane!" Phil listened as who he thought was Alex went on, suddenly beginning to yell in a language she learned in London, French.

"Alex.. Alex.. Alex!" Phil exclaimed, trying to grab her attention. "Are you speaking French?" He asked, staring at her strangely when she finally calmed down.

Charlotte's eyes widened. She didn't even realize that she was yelling in French. "I learned it at camp," she explained, dismissing the topic. "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's talk about this calmly and rationally," she stated.

Nodding, Phil gently brushed some of her loose hair from his daughter's face. "Yeah. And in English, please?" He said, a bit jokingly but Charlotte didn't even crack a smile at it. "Alex, what has gotten into you?" Not only has Mark noticed the strangeness in behavior, but so has Phil. He just couldn't figure it out as fast.

"Nothing.." Charlotte trailed off in a murmur. She couldn't tell him, not just yet. "It's just.. Just.. Pa, you can't get married!" She cried out. "It'll completely ruin everything!" She pushed herself out of his grip and ran away, running outside and blocking out his voice when he called for her to come back.

Phil turned his head around, seeing that Mark was watching the small feud from the doorway. "Don't look at me," Mark stated, shaking his head and turning away. "I don't know a thing."

-x-

For lunch, Alex sat at the table that looked like it was made of glass across from her father while Jack served them. She talked and laughed with them, that was, until she saw the printer. She squinted her eyes, seeing a page being printed. It had three numbers: 911. It was an email, a sign, from Charlotte back home. "Oh my, it's hot in here," she suddenly said, stepping off her chair. "You know, I could use a bit of fresh hair - maybe I step outside?" She stammered, already backing up. 

Dan looked back at his daughter in worry. "Are you alright? Do you need me to go with you?" He questioned.

"Oh, no, no, no," Alex replied. "I'll be fine." She ignored the strange, but worried, looks from both Jack and her father and rushed away, grabbing her coat and slipping on her shoes. She ran, trying to remember where the phone booth was that her and Dan passed when they went out. When she found it, she threw her body inside and sucked in a deep breath. This had to be a serious emergancy. "Collect call to America please," she breathed out into the phone.

It only took a second for Charlotte to pick up. "Alex, I'm desperate," she said, gasping into the phone. "Pa is getting married. Tie, gown, the whole enchilada."

Alex now felt like her whole world was crashing around her. Her heart started to thud fast in her chest at the words. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"The wedding is in two weeks," Charlotte informed her. "If we're getting Dad and Pa back together, then we have to do it fast."

Pulling herself together, Alex nodded. "Okay - Dad and I are going to the theatre tonight. I'll drop the bomb on him in the morning." Despite wanting to spend more time with him to make up for lost time, this was much more important. "Just hold on, okay?"

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. "Thanks. And Alex? Hurry!" She sounded urgent and seriously worried about all this.

"I will," Alex replied honestly. She quickly hung up and swung the door to the phonebooth open, ready to rush home, but accidentally ended up hitting a body on the outside. "Oh, sorry, sir," she said apologetically, stepping aside. Her eyes widened seeing who it was.. Jack. "Uh-oh.." There was no way that Jack didn't hear the entire conversation.

But Jack didn't give her the angry look that she expected. Instead, he smiled down at her in understanding. "Uh-Oh, indeed. Now, what do you say that you and I take a stroll?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her in comfort and leading her down the beautiful park's path. "So, what's all this about then?"

"Well.. It's a long story," Alex replied, holding her hands together in front of her nervously.

"It's a very big park, and we've got plenty of time."

-x-

"Just do it, Alex," Jack whispered. He knew everything, now. He was watching the small girl pace back and forth in front of Dan's bedroom door, clutching the stuffed rabbit in her hands. He saw her nod back at him and opened the door, quietly peering in.

Dan was laying on his bed, talking on the phone in French as he waved for her to walk in. She shyly did and crawled in the bed next to him, waiting for him to finish on the phone. "I just have to finish this sketch, and then how about we go out to lunch?" He questioned after hanging up, and facing her.

Alex felt terrible. He was being so sweet, and she lied to him. She's been lying to him this entire time. "I can't," she whispered. "I have to go out of town today.."

Chuckling, Dan shook his head at her words. "You have to go out of town? May I ask where you're going, then?" He asked. To avoid the question, Alex dove under the blankets and covered her head. "Oh - come on, Charlotte - what're you doing?" He tried to pull the blanket off her head. "Charlotte?"

"That's where I have to go," Alex said, her voice muffled from hiding under the blanket. "I have to go and see Charlotte."

The smile didn't drop, instead Dan rolled his eyes fondly and nodded. "I see," he spoke. "And where would Charlotte be?"

"In Florida, with her other father, Phil."

Dan felt his heart fall in his chest. He gently peeled the blanket off of her, and looked at who he thought was Charlotte this entire time. He could see the difference now, it was like his eyes were finally being opened. "You aren't.. You aren't.. Charlotte?" He whispered.

Alex nodded. "That'd be correct," she replied softly, dropping the British act and finally slipping into her original American accent once more.

"You're Alexandra?" Dan asked, his tone of voice cracking. He believed it, but it was hard to do so. He's always spent so much time wondering about her, how she grew up, and if she was okay. She was his other daughter after all, he still had a tight bond with her despite not knowing her. But here Alex was, in front of him, and spent all the time posing as his daughter Charlotte. The tears welled up in his eyes and his hand covered his mouth as his daughter sat up.

"I am," Alex confirmed quietly. "Charlotte and I met up at camp and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but I've never seen you and I dreamed of meeting you my entire life. Charlotte felt the same way about Pa so we sort of just switched lives," she explained. "I hope you're not mad, because I love you so much and I hope that one day you could love me for me, and not Charlotte.." She trailed off, slowly turning sad.

"Oh, Alexandra.." Dan said, full of love. He pulled the girl into his arms and tightly embraced her. "I've loved, worried, and cared for you your whole life," he said, kissing the top of her head. It was like, finally, his heart was whole and swelling with love and adortion for the daughter he never had a chance to know because of the deal him and Phil made.

Pulling away, Alex looked up at him sadly. "So.. I guess that you have to switch us back now," she stated knowingly.

Equally upset by it, Dan smiled sadly at her and nodded. "Technically, you belong to Phil and Charlotte belongs to me," he informed her.

"No offence Dad, but this arrangement really sucks," Alex said, wiping away at the tears on her cheeks. "I say we fly all the way to Florida, see Charlotte and Pa, and then work this whole thing out," she suggested hopefully.

Fortunately, Dan nodded back in agreement. "And I say you're right. Not to worry, Alexandra," he said, gently booping her nose in a sign of comfort. "I promise that I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry, alright? I'll handle this."

-x-

"I can't handle this," Dan stated, completely deadpanned as he stepped out of his closet to face Jack. "I haven't heard from Phil Lester in over ten years, and suddenly I'm flying halfway across the world - " He was being dramatic, throwing his hands, and accidentally whipping Jack in the face with the jacket he was holding. He picked up the hair straightener and with shaking hands ran it through his hair. "I'm not ready for this. We did this so we'd never have to see each other again!" He said, throwing the straightner down on the bed that Jack rushed to pick it up before a flame started. "Look at me? Have you ever seen me like this?"

Jack took the silent moment to stare at Dan. He barely had his shirt buttoned, was wearing one shoe, and was only inhis boxers. His hair was only half straightened, small brown curls dancing around his forehead as he moved around. He tried to find the right words to let him know that his friend did indeed look like a mess but before he could, he was interrupted by Alex walking in, wearing a pretty yellow dress she found. "I'm all set, Dad," she announced, trying to ignore the way that Dan looked.

"Great," Dan replied, trying to seem bright and happy. "Me too." He took notice of the empty suitcase open on his bed. ".. Almost." He looked back at his daughter, who was stiffling a laugh. "Did you speak to your father yet, dear?" He asked, teetering near nervous to hear her answer.

"I just hung up with him, actually," Alex replied. Her tone was sweet and innocent, and Dan would have noticed that she was lying if he wasn't have a nervous breakdown at the moment. "He's really anxious to see you. He'll meet us tomorrow at the Stafford Hotel in Florida."

"That's soon, isn't it?" Dan said, trying to laugh but it was too shakey. "Well, run downstairs and get our tickets, okay?"

Nodding, Alex turned away. Jack leaned over and whispered to her. "Liar, liar, pants on fire," he said, hushed and childlishly.

Alex whirled around to face him and pressed a finger to her lips, shushing him before dragging a finger across her throat in a warning. As Dan called Jack's name, he stood back up to face him as the girl rushed away before Jack could tell him the lie. "I have a ridiculous request. You're more than a butler to me, like a loveable brother.. From Ireland.. who happens to wait on us. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd accompany me on the trip? I'd be so grateful," he was almost begging at this point.

A small smile appeared on Jack's face. "I'd be honored," he replied, giving Dan a feeling of relief. "Now, may I just say as a friend, if I were seeing my ex after so many years.." He walked off, walking into Dan's closet. "And I had thighs like yours.." He pulled out a pair of one of Dan's favorite jeans and skin-tight shirts. "I'd wear this. You'll kill in it."

-x-

"Hi, darling!"

Charlotte felt herself mentally roll her eyes. Tiana was the one calling out to Phil, her and Mark, of course. She ignored the introductions to Tiana's family, instead smiling as sweetly and staying as silent as she could. She was worried about more important things, such as the thought of Dan and Alex being somewhere in this hotel. Their plane should have landed about an hour ago, they had to be around here in some place.

Fortunately, she happened to be right. Unfortunately, what she was right about wasn't the way that she thought it was. Yes, Dan, Alex and Jack have all arrived at the hotel. But Dan was drunk. In fact, he was more then drunk. It was due to how nervous he was, he didn't want to feel it. Well, now, he's never felt so free-caring.

"Would you believe, Jack, I've never tasted vodka before?" Dan questioned, almost toppling over his long legs when stepping out of the car.

Laughing under his breath, Jack shook his head as he grabbed the bags from the trunk. He's never seen his boss like this, and to be truthful, it was pretty funny for him to witness. "Could've fooled me, Dan," he answered.

Tossing the bottle back, Dan stepped away with Alex trailing behind him. "Come on, dear. Let's rock and roll."

Rolling her eyes, Alex threw her hands up in defeat. "I am in such major trouble here."

The two checked into their rooms at the desk and were entering the elevator when Dan suddenly pushed himself out. "Whoops! I forgot my bag!" He announced, rushing back to the front desk that they were just at.

Meanwhile, Mark had taken Charlotte away and was leading her to one of the elevators along with Chica while Phil had gone in a different direction with Tiana. "Why don't we go check out the honeymoon suite?" She questioned seductively, tightly gripping his hand.

"Do you know of a beige bag.." Dan was stopped when the secretary handed him the small bag he left behind. "Thanks!" He turned back around, narrowley running into where Charlotte and Mark stood. He looked down, seeing the girl and thinking that they were Alex. "You didn't have to wait for me," he said, not giving her a chance to speak. "I could have found the room on my own. I need a little fresh air now, anyways. Go on, I'll meet you upstairs," he said, giving her a smile before stumbling away.

"He's drunk!" Charlotte cried out to Mark, who Dan somehow didn't notice. "He's never had more than one glass of wine in his life, and now he chooses today to show up totally zonked."

Winicing, Mark nodded to one of the elevators. "Yeah, well, just do what the drunk says and meet him upstairs," he replied, rushing her along with Chica to one of the open elevators.

It was around that time that Phil, who had the blonde woman Tiana wrapped in his arms as the elevator door started to close. He looked up, just taking a peek, and that's when he saw something - or, more like, someone.

Dan.

Phil's arms dropped as Dan gave him a smile, dimples popping and slowly raised a hand to wave towards him. With wide, blue eyes, Phil slumped away from Tiana and gave him one last parting look as the elevator door finally shut.

Seriously, what the hell?

-x-

Dan raced down the hotel's hall. "Alexandra Evelyn Lester and Charlotte Elizabeth Howell!" He shouted, putting on the serious pants. He finally figured out most of the story, and didn't want to fight with either of his daughters, but was ready to have a small argument due to being strict. He groaned when two doors across from each other opened and both twins stepped out. "Oh, don't do this to me," he groaned, clutching his head in his hands. "I'm already seeing double."

"It's me, Dad. Charlotte," Charlotte informed him, smiling at him as she spread her arms open and hugged him tightly. Despite having a fun time with Phil all this time, she still missed her dad as she hadn't seen him since she left for camp.

"Darling, you look so wonderful," Dan replied fondly, dropping the grumpy mood and hugging his daughter back tightly. When he released her, Alex took over and hugged his other side. "Oh, look at you two. I can't believe that you're together."

Mark peeked out of the left door, seeing the three having a moment. "Excuse me," he cut in. "I hate to interrupt, but might I suggest that we continue this little pow-wow inside?" He suggested, nudging them into the right door. He turned to Dan, trying to smile at him. "Hi. You probably don't remember me.." He trailed off. Knowing and being friends with Phil for so long had led him to knowing his ex-husband, but it was so long ago after all.

But Dan grinned back at him before lightly kissing his cheek in a greeting. "Of course I do, Mark!" He exclaimed, patting his arm before stepping inside the hotel room.

Smiling to himself, Mark shut the door after him. "I knew I always liked him for a reason," he murmured to nobody in particular.

The lecture started when Dan sat his two daughters down. "One of you - I'm not sure which one, at the moment - told me that your father knew I was coming today. The man I saw in the elevator had no idea we were on the same planet, let alone the same hotel. The man then went completely ashen, like I was the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past!" He sighed, plopping himself on the couch across from them and laid down. "Can someone get something cold for my head, please?" Mark quickly rushed by, grabbing a rag and running water over it. "I've pondered what it would be like to see him after so many years. Well, me waving like a mindless idiot while he's wrapped in a woman is not what I had in mind."

However, the moment of peace didn't last to long. Jack walked by, whistling quietly, in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. Seeing his close friend half naked made Dan jump and sit up. "Jack!" He yelled in surprise, whereas Alex and Charlotte had stiffled a laugh. "What are you doing?!"

"Going for a dip," Jack answered, uneffected by the reaction. "Do you mind?"

Coming back from the intital shock, Dan leaned back. "No, no. That's perfect. Go on, have fun.. Someone ought to."

"Here, Dan - " Mark was handing Dan the cool wet cloth when he stopped suddenly, his eyes raking over the pale body in front of him. "Oh. Hello to you," he suddenly greeted, his face expression changing into some type of attraction towards the other before him.

"Hi," Jack squeaked back. He shyly held out his hand to shake Mark's with, and although Mark did grab it, he didn't shake it. He brought it upwards to his mouth and lightly pecked his knuckles. Jack suddenly felt his face flush a bright red at the action.

"Mark, this is our butler Jack," Dan introduced. He was either completely obvlious to Mark's small flirting with his butler, or wasn't paying attention and didn't care.

Smiling, Mark lowered Jack's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Rolling his eyes, Dan looked away from the two flirting boys and focused back on his daughters. "So, you were telling me why you brought me here without telling Phil?" He said, urging them to continue on with whatever else they had to tell them.

"Oh, were they?" Jack questioned. He swallowed harshly. "Okay, then I'm actually gonna go check out the mini-bar - who needs to swim - "

"Allow me to go with you!" Mark suggested enthustically, and they both turned to rush out the door. They both knew what Dan didn't know, and neither wanted to be the one to stop them.

Glaring at them, Dan shouted; "Wait!" He lowered the wet cloth from his head. "Does everyone here know something that I don't?"

Shyly, Charlotte sat next to him. "Dad, Pa's getting married," she said as gently as she could. Despite breaking the news to him as nicely as she could, she could still read it on his face how hurt and not ready that he was for the news. "To Cruella. Dad, she's awful. We can't let him go through with it. She's wrong for him. The only way he won't marry her is if.." She paused, looking behind her to see Alex and nodded. "You tell him."

Taking the seat next to Dan, Alex touched her father's hand. "He won't marry her if he sees you again," she stated.

Dan's eyes widened. They couldn't possibly be setting him up with Phil, not after all this time. "You're not trying to set me up with him, are you?" He asked, hoping for some confirmation that they weren't doing so, because he can't bring himself to go through what he did again.

"Actually, we are," Alex said, confirming his fear.

At the sound of the door quietly opening, Dan turned his head to face Jack and Mark who were tip-toeing their way to escape. "Wait! Did you both know about this?!"

Laughing nervously, they both stammered at first that they had no idea but once Dan gave the pair a slight glare, they both caved in. "Technically, yes," Mark admitted. "Charlotte told me the story. I'm an old romantic."

With wandering blue eyes, Jack had tilted his head and smiled at Mark. "So am I."

"Okay!" Dan cut in, stopping the two from flirting with each other once more, and standing. "Let me state this loud and clear. Phil Lester and I have absolutely nothing in common, not anymore. Plus, he seems content with his fiance. So I want you - " He pointed to one twin, who happened to be Alex.. "To inform him that I am here for one purpose only, and that is to switch the two of you back. Let's do what we have to do and be done with it. Understood?" He said strictly.

But neither girls were giving up that quickly.

-x-

Phil's head was racing as he rushed down the hallway. Why on earth was Dan here? He hasn't seen him in years, and now he was just.. In the same building as him. It was like he could hardly believe it, so he had to talk to him. All he had to do was find him. Rushing down the hallway, he ran into who he thought was Alex but actually Charlotte. "Hey, Alex," he greeted. "I'm just running down to the lobby. Do me a favor, please? Will you look after Tiana for me?" Thinking of all the ways that Alex would look after her with, Alex nodded with a pleasent smile. "Thanks!" He said gratefully, patting her on the shoulder and contiuing his running down to the lobby where he last saw Dan.

That's just where he accidentally run into Alex, the real Alex. "I - I thought you were with Tiana?" He asked, confused.

"I was?" Alex repeated in question, equally confused, then remembering that he could have easily talked to Charlotte not to long ago. "I mean - I am, yeah. I was just looking for her right now, actually," she said, lying simply. Then remembering who was in front of her, she smiled and threw her arms around him. It's been awhile since she last saw him, anyways. "It's great to see you again, Pa."

Laughing even though he was confused, Phil patted her back. "Good to see you too, squirt," he replied, ruffling her hair before taking notice of her outfit. It was alike to the outfit Charlotte was wearing as Alex, a yellow tank-top with a white jacket. "Nice outfit.." 

Shrugging it off, Alex smiled back nervously. "Oh, thanks." Walking away as she hummed under her breath, she pressed the button on the elevator, ready to take a trip back to her hotel room when the doors opened and a lady with bouncy blonde hair stepped out, adjusting her make-up. She didn't recognize her, and was startled when the stranger spoke.

"Where's your father?" The stranger was Tiana, and she was just about demanding to know rudely.

"You talkin' to me?"

"What are you? Yes, I am!"

Then it hit Alex. This must have been who her father may be marrying. "Oh, Tiana," she hummed, flashing an innocent smile. "I actually just saw him. He went that way," she answered, pointing behind her. "I think." She seized the quiet moment of silence to stare her down.

"What are you looking at?" Tiana asked snottily and rudely.

"Oh, nothing," Alex said, coming off as polite. "You're just very pretty. That's all."

Even though that's not why Alex was staring at her, Tiana accepted the answer. "Don't say that you're going to break your rotten streak and be nice. If you see your father, tell him that he's late and I'm waiting."

"Whatever you say, Cruella."

-x-

Before stepping outside for cool air, Dan found himself with his face pressed against the surface of the bar in the hotel. "This'll cure anything you got," the bartender said, sliding him a tall glass with a brown liquid in it. "Just don't ask what's in it."

At this point, Dan was desperate for anything to make the hangover he had go away. He didn't bother with the lady taking a seat close to him, ordering a martini, and gulped half of it down before burping. It was one of the worst things he's ever tasted, but he just hoped it'd work. Seeing his ex husband was only making it so much worse. "Excuse me. I think I just drank tar."

"Here's your bill, Mr. Howell," the bartender said, sliding a piece of paper to Dan after giving the lady her martini. Thanking him, Dan sighned the bottom of it and slid it back over. The lady beside him, Tiana, couldn't help but look at the signature.

"You're Daniel Howell?" Tiana asked, gasping from the initial shock.

Slightly startled by the outburst, Dan turned his head and tried to smile but nodded. "Uh - guilty," he answered as best as he could.

"Thank goodness!" Tiana exclaimed. "I saw your wedding dress in Vogue and I just fell in love with it. I faxed your office yesterday and they said that you were out of town I can't believe it. It's fate!" She declared. "I'm Tiana Parker," she introduced, sticking her hand out.

After the awkward conversation that wasn't so easy to escape, Dan finally managed to get outside and breathe in the fresh air. He was outside near the pool, in search for the pair of twins that he had left alone.

Phil saw him. He was so close. He could feel his breath catch in his throat at the sight. Being so focused, all because he felt like Dan was the only person there, he managed to find himself tripping over a bag on the ground.

"Boss, are you okay?" Mark called out from where he sat on a long chair, where he was flirting once more and leaning into Jack.

"I - I'm fine," Phil stammered, not taking his eyes off Dan. He looked so beautiful, the sun hit him just right, and he was smiling such a gorgeous smile with dimples and all - and..

The next thing Phil knew, he had run into one of the waitors at the pool. He could hear his daughter calling for him to watch out, but was suddenly and accidentally pushed into the pool and landed with one huge splash. It caught the attention of everyone - especially Dan. He was the one who was stiffling a laugh, Alex and Charlotte were gasping, and Mark was the one who lifted his camera and take a quick picture. This moment was going to be useful sometime.

Kicking himself to the top, Phil ignored all the stares as he pulled himself out of the water. He was soaking wet from head to toe, but to him, that didn't matter. All that really mattered was the laughing boy in front of him. "Hi, Dan."

"Hi, Phil," Dan replied quietly, using his hand to cover his mouth to keep the giggles quiet.

"Is.. Is there something going on here? Because I'm stunned to see you," Phil stated. He noticed that the other didn't exactly look so shocked to see him, and just wondered why. This wasn't normal for them, anyways. "But.. You don't seem as stunned to see me. I mean, I haven't heard from you in, what, ten, eleven years?"

"Pa," Charlotte cut in, taking off her sunglasses. "I can explain why Dad is here."

In a way, Phil was now even more startled. "Alex, you know who this is?" He questioned, not expecting this in anyway. He wasn't able to piece together the puzzle pieces as fast as Dan, Mark and Jack had done.

Nodding, Charlotte smiled. "I do. And, I'm not Alex." She motioned for her twin to show herself. Alex came up, stepping beside her with the same smile. "This is the real Alex, or Alexandra. I'm Charlie, or Charlotte Howell."

Slowly, Phil understood. He blinked a few times before finally getting it. Everything that he suspected about Alex from the time she came home now made sense. Why she was so much different when she came back from camp. It's where they had to have meet up. "B-Both of you - Charlie? Alex?" He stuttered out in shock.

"I guess you and Dad think alike," Charlotte said. "You sent us to the same camp, and the whole thing just sort of spilled out," she explained.

Gently setting his hand on Phil's shoulder, Dan smiled. "They switched places on us, Phil," he said a bit jokingly.

"You mean I've had Charlotte with me this whole time?" Phil questioned, looking at the two look alikes in front of him. It was like he could finally see the difference between them, even though he never had a chance to know Charlotte.

"I wanted to know what you were like, and Alex wanted to know Dad and.." Charlotte paused, taking a deep breath nervously. "Are you angry?" She asked worriedly.

But Phil was the farthest thing from angry. To him, this was honestly one of the single and best news that he's ever recieved. "Oh course not, Charlie. I just can't believe it's you.." He whispered, holding his arms out. Despite her father being soaking wet, Charlotte threw herself into his arms and accepted the cold embrace. "Last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. Now you're all wet," he said, now laughing a little. He pulled back, getting a better look at her face, which only made him smile even more. "Look at you! All grown up," he commented, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Smiling back at him, Charlotte took a step back. "I'm quite grown up now and without my other father," she admitted.

"And I'm heading into my crazy teenage years, and I won't have another parent to fight with," Alex complained.

Taking notice of his other daughter, Phil laughed at that and turned to her. "Alex, you've been in London all of this time?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Get over here, kiddo," he laughed, opening his arms and hugging her tightly. He loved her as much as he did with Charlotte, and missed her a bunch since she had left for camp.

"Dad is amazing, Pa," Alex pointed out quietly, digging her head into her father's chest. "I don't know how you ever let him go."

Dan shyly smiled at that, deep dimples popping in his cheek. He didn't understand why Phil let him go either. He never really did get closue, but he slowly got over it as time went by. "Girls, why don't you both let me and Phil talk alone for a bit, okay?" He suggested.

This had seemed to please the twins. "Sure, fine," Charlotte had said teasingly. "Take your time," Alex had added, turning around with her sister and walking off.

Carefully, Dan helped Phil lay back onto one of the long chairs and sat on the edge. He picked up a folded towel and gently patted his forehead, whereas Phil winced. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked one of the lifeguards to which she nodded before rushing off. "Why don't you lie down?" He then suggested, gently pushing on the others shoulder to lay him back. He didn't notice the way that Phil was looking at him; like it was for the first time. It almost was. The lifeguard came back, handing Dan a small white box that he thanked her for before opening it.

"So.. How are you, Dan?" Phil asked curiously. It has been years and years, after all. The pain he felt on his head was subsiding as he stared at Dan who was gently patting his forehead with cotton and some type of cream to make the small wound better.

"I've.. Been better," Dan admitted quietly. He cleared his throat quickly, realizing what he had actually admitted. "Nevermind. I've been terrific," he said, giving him a small and reassuring smile when Phil gave him a doubting look.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit," Phil commented. Dan still has the same sweet and cute face complete with warm brown eyes and dimples that still popped out every time he smiled. He hoped that Dan's personality hasn't changed; maybe he was as sassy, dorky and awkward as he was all those years ago. He wanted to talk more, but a shrill voice stopped him from doing so.

"Finally! There you are!" Tiana called out, her heels clicking against the concrete as she approached the two who flung apart and quickly stood up as she stepped towards them. She then noticed the other body beside Phil. "Oh good, you've both met! Honey, Dan designs wedding clothes. He's going to be making ours.." But then something else hit her. "Wait.. How did you two even meet? And Philip, why are you all wet?"

Phil didn't answer either of her questions, and instead looked at Dan. "You're making our wedding outfits?" He questioned.

"I didn't know she was your fiance!" Dan said, awkwardly but with a short laugh to try and shrug off the misunderstanding.

"How did you two meet?" Tiana asked, almost curiously but she couldn't help it. "Am I missing something here? How small is this world?"

But before Dan or Phil could answer her, Alex stepped up on one side of Tiana. Dan would have to remember to thank her sometime from saving him from this awkward moment. "Hi, Tiana," she said brightly.

Trying to be polite, Tiana turned to look at her. "Hello," she said, her tone of voice tight and somewhat disgusted.

With the same playful smile as her sister, Charlotte stepped up to her other side. "How you doin'?" She questioned.

Shocked, Tiana couldn't stop the short screech that came out as she looked back and forth from Alex back to Charlotte. "You - but you're - " She stammered, clutching her chest and trying to feel her heart start to beat again.

"Tiana, did I ever mention to you that Alex has a twin?" Phil asked, smirking a bit teasingly. He knew he never mentioned it to her, mostly because he didn't want the secret to circle back to Alex but it was too late for that now.

"Don't feel bad, Tiana," Charlotte cut in, holding her arms behind her. "He didn't tell me about it either. By the way, this is the real Alex," she informed her, motioning to her sister. "I'm Charlotte, or Charlie. She was pretending to be me while I was pretending to be her. And this.." She pointed to Dan. "Is our other father, who carried us. Daniel Howell."

Even more shocked then she was before, Tiana glared up at Phil. "You were married to him?" She demanded to know spitfully.

Shrugging innocently, Dan tried his best to smile but it was to awkward to be real. "Guilty, again," he admitted, reffering to what he answered with when they first met when she asked him the question at the mini bar.

"Well, this is a small world," Tiana stated, crossing her arms. "And what a coincidence that we're all here on the same weekend. My, my, my! How.. Sweet." But her tone of voice was coming off as anything but sweet. 

-x-

Later that night, Alex and Charlotte had planned yet another surprise for their fathers. It was Alex's job to dress Phil up and lead him out, and it was Charlotte's job to dress Dan up and lead him out as well. The two parents had enough of the surprises from their twins, and were almost begging to know where they were being taken. But the girls, each in different colorful dresses with their hair done, didn't answer with anything but a grin. Soon, they had caught sight of each other and realized slowly what the two girls have set them up to.. Somewhat.

"Hi.." Dan greeted softly. Phil looked seriously attractive, and he would have to remember to thank Alex - again - for dressing him up in something that made Dan want to forget about Phil's wife and take him right then and there. It was stupid, but it was a black suit with a blue tie that was dotted with some white spots. On anyone else, it would have looked dumb but this wasn't the case.

"Hello," Phil replied equally as quiet. He, too, was almost swooning at how the other looked as well. It was a simple black and white suit, but Dan somehow managed to work it and made himself look even more beautiful then normal. It didn't help that he had left his hair unstraightened, and kept his natural curly brown locks that the twin's shared too. "So.. Do you have any idea where they're taking us?" He asked quietly as the four stepped into a black limo.

"Not a clue," Dan replied honestly. Charlotte wasn't keen on giving him any details on her plan, and he was somewhat hoping that Alex would have at least told Phil something. Even a hint would do at this point.

However, they were not disappointed when the limo pulled up to a beautiful view. Alex and Charlotte led their fathers to the edge to the end of the long wooden board that stood over the water. "Is this where we're eating?" Dan questioned, not seeing a table or anything around.

Shaking her head, Charlotte answered him. "Nope. Actually, there is where we're eating." She pointed forward to a large, white, and clearly expensive boat that was floating on the water. "Come on, you'll love it!"

"Pretty snazzy," Phil commented in a murmur under his breath after entering the large boat. It was actually, covered in decorations and beautiful lights on the inside.

"Daniel and Philip, your dinner awaits you," Alex announced, motioning polietly to the small table behind her. "Here's the other part of the surprise - we're not joining you."

Dan felt his jaw drop a bit. They surely couldn't just leave him alone with Phil, would they? But these were his girls, he knew them better then anyone. Of course they would. "You're not?" He asked incredously.

"No, but I am!" A sudden loud and Irish accent announced. Jack spun around the corner, holding a plate of food. "Good evening to ya both, I'm Jack and I'll be your server this evening. No wisecracks please, first time."

"And I'm Mark," Mark greeted, coming up behind Jack and holding a bottle of wine. "May I offer you this bubbly drink in hopes that you'll get hammered and not fire this.." He paused to look down at Jack who stared back up at him with a wide smile and flushed red cheeks. "Beautiful Irish man, and myself, for following the orders of these two creative eleven-year-olds. Charlie, mood music, please?"

Charlotte quickly picked up the remote and hit a button. Soon, quiet but sweet music started to play soothingly. "Now just relax," she commanded, stepping back with Alex. They soon were gone, exiting by the two doors they entered in.

"So sweet," Dan commented with a smile and shake of his head. He took a seat as Phil took the one across from him before motioning to Mark. "I think I'll take that drink now, please." Complying, Mark popped open the bottle and poured each of them a glass as Jack set their plates of dinner down in front of them.

Phil peered up and chuckled quietly before pointing behind Dan. Dan turned, to see both of the girls peeked through two circle windows at them. Their eyes widened when they were caught and they quickly ducked away and out of sight. "Maybe we could talk about what really happened between us," he suggested.

"It all feels a bit hazy to me now, it ended so fast," Dan admitted.

While those two were talking, Mark and Jack were peeking from behind a curtain. "Things are heating up nicely," Jack whispered to him. "I'd say it's safe to serve the vichyssoise, you ladle and I'll serve.." He turned around, running into Mark's seriously ripped chest. He felt the blush creeping up again from the sudden impact. "Right. Okay.." They tried to turn around, but only ended up bumping into each other once more.

Phil was looking at Dan the same way that Mark was looking at Jack. "Your dream of being a designer came true," he commented, remembering what Tiana had told him earlier. "You were always drawing on napkins and newspapers."

Shyly, Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I did... But um, anyways.. What are we going to do about the girls? We can't keep them apart, now that they know about each other."

"Dan, that's why we came up with the solution that we have. So we would never have to see each other again," Phil pointed out.

In rememberance to the agreement that they made, Dan winced. "Well, that part's something I hoped would become a bit dazy to me," he replied guiltly. "Remember the day you packed? Did it hurt when I threw that.. Uh.. What was it, again?"

Shaking his head, Phil laughed. "It was a hairdryer," He answered. "And it did hurt. Quite a bit, if you can believe that."

With a teasing smile, Dan twirled his spoon in his bowl of soup. "Sorry.. So about that day, when you packed.. Why'd you do it?" He asked. There was a hint of sadness in his tone of voice, when he also remembered that day. The huge argument that they had, which led to the arrangement and Phil leaving him. It hurt him more then anything, although he had never admitted it to anyone. He always hid it in a mask of smiles, so no one suspected it.

"We were young," Phil said honestly. "We both had tempers, said stupid things, so I packed. Got on a plane to Florida and.. You didn't come after me," he added, almost depressingly. He tried to sound upbeat because he didn't want the dinner mood ruined.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

-x-

"Your passport, Mr. Howell. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Dan replied, taking the passport from the man at the desk and tucking it in his jacket. "All set then," he said, turning to where Phil was signing out of the hotel. "Where's Charlotte?"

Cutting in with bags in hand, Jack answered. "She's on her way down!" He exclaimed, passing by them on his way outside.

"So, I'll send Alex to you over Christmas and Charlotte will spend Easter with me," Phil instructed, taking his own passport. Dan nodded in reply and they both turned around, ready to get their daughters, when their eyes widened.

No, please, not another trick they both hoped desperately. But there were Alex and Charlotte, dressed in the exact same outfit with their hair pulled back in the exact same way. It didn't help when one of them spoke up. "Here's the deal, Dad. We think this whole thing is unfair. Pa promised that we'd go on our camping trip, and we want to go.. Together."

"Charlotte, go put on your clothes," Dan said strictly, seeing who he was sure was his daughter in jeans and boots, just like the other. It wasn't typical for her to wear, she was usually in skirts and dresses. He just hoped he wasn't wrong.

But she looked back at him, tilting her head as innocently as she could. "Sure I'm Charlotte?" She asked, this time in an American accent alike to Phil's.

"O-Of course I'm sure!" Dan stammered out but it was a complete lie.

"Girls, this is unfunny," Phil said seriously, trying his hardest not to laugh. Leave it up to his twin daughters to pull something like this. "Dan is going to miss his flight. Alexandra!"

"Yes?" Both girls said in the exact same unision, only making Dan turn his head in frusteration and groan loudly.

To try and help, Phil bent over to be eye-level with them both. He studied one, then the other slowly, trying to tell the difference but it wasn't so easy. They were exactly identical, down to the last freckle. Finally, he paused, his eyes settling on one. "This one is Alex. I'm positive."

Who he thought was Alex, spoke in a British accent alike to Dan's now. "You know, I really hope you're right Pa. You wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to England again, would you?" Silently, Phil looked back and forth once more. No, he wouldn't exactly want that.

"Here's our proposition," the other announced as Phil stood back up and looked at Dan, defeated. "We go back to Pa's house, pack our stuff, and then the four of us go camping. After that, we'll tell you who is who. Deal?"

"Or, you'll both do as we say. I'll take Charlotte home to London right now, and Phil will take Alexandra back to their home, whether or not you like it," Dan said just as strict.

But again, the girls didn't cave in.

-x-

"We have some kind of a sticky situation," Phil said in a hushed voice to Tiana. It wasn't easy to convince her that they were going on a camping trip without her, and he hoped that she wouldt alk about it quietly since they were outside. Meanwhile, Dan, Alex and Charlotte were all inside packing their things to prepare.

Before Tiana could ask what that meant, she turned her head to see Dan making his way outside with a camping backpack on his back. She felt her breath hitch as she tried her best to stay calm. "Excuse me - did I miss something? What is he doing here?"

"That's part of the deal," Phil answered with a short wince, expecting an even bigger outburst. "The four of us, we're all going together."

Approaching them before Tiana could actually have her outburst, Dan tried to smile as polietly as he could. "Hello," he greeted to which she gave him a tight smile. He could feel how awkward the tension was between them and he wanted to leave, but tried to keep the polite and proper status up. "Is.. Is everything alright?" He questioned carefully.

"No, actually it isn't," Tiana said bitterly to him. "I didn't realize that you were attending this outing as well. And to be honest, I'm nore that sure that I'm okay with it."

Dan nodded. That was fair, at least. "I agree, the ex-husband in the next sleeping bag is pretty weird," he agreed. "I insist that you come. Really."

It's not that Phil didn't want her to come, no. It wasn't that. "Dan.."

"No, honestly, Phil. I've already ruined so much in the past couple days and it's the least I can do," Dan tried to insist. "Really. Please."

The two that would be the hardest to convince would be Alex and Charlotte. "Dad, what is Tiana doing her?" Charlotte asked in a hushed whisper after awhile, when Tiana was just coming out of the house with a hiking outfit on.

"Your father invited her," Phil answered, equally as quiet. "Be nice," he added warningly as the two gave him a harsh stare. Even though they didn't like it, they sat in the passenger seat of the jeep, quietly seething with their arms crossed over their chest.

Dan approached, a different change of clothes. Phil stared at him strangely from the driving seat. "All set? Have fun, you four," he said, patting the door. He noticed the strange and confused stares from everyone, and smiled back at them all. He wasn't even sure himself exactly why he was doing this. "You and Tiana need some time alone before the big day."

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed in despair. "That wasn't the plan!"

Shaking his head, Dan looked at her. "Hey, you'll have much more fun without me I'm sure," he tried to insist.

"Wait," Tiana cut in. "If you're not going then I certainly have no reason to go. I'm not a nature girl by any means - "

"But it's your chance to get to know the girls," Dan stated. "After all, starting next week.. They'll be half yours." That had shut Tiana up quickly, as her face paled and she sat back in the passenger seat. "Have fun, all of you," he repeated, stepping back as Phil started up the jeep. He waved at them as he drove away just as Mark stepped off the porch and approached beside him.

"Oh, I would pay big money to see that women climb a mountain."

-x-

"I'm gonna kill my trainer - he says I'm in great shape," Tiana gasped as she plopped on one of the rocks, desperately trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe people do this for fun!" She happened to be the only one struggling, as Alex, Charlotte and Phil were easily climbing through the woods. She, however, felt like she was going to die at this point. "Please. We're stopping."

"Again?" Alex snapped. If she hated this so much, she should have just stayed at home doing whatever instead of ruining their trip. "At this rate, it'll be going to take us the whole weekend to get us up to the top!" She huffed.

Phil gently tapped her shoulder. "Hey. Tiana isn't used to this, just chill, okay?" He said, gently but also a bit demanding.

Ignoring the annoyed twin girls, Tiana gasped for her breath desperately. "I'm in serious pain. Somebody hand me my Evian, I can't move," she demanded, holding out her hand and expecting it to be set there by someone.

It was then that Charlotte saw the bottle beside her. It had a small lizard on it, and she smiled to herself before picking it up and handing it to Tiana. "There you go," she commented, trying to be as sympathetic as she could. She didn't care that Tiana didn't say thank you - she was going to have a big surprise in a second, anyways.

And a definet surprise that it was. Tiana had snatched the bottle and quickly and desperately started sipping out of it. She suddenly started screaming when she connected eyes with the lizard, and continued the screeching before throwing the bottle aside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phil asked quickly, but her screams drowned him out.

Trying to act as innocent as she could, Charlotte knelt down and picked up the lizard that was laying on the bottle she had tossed. "Aw! Pa, this guy was on her Evian bottle!" She said, gently and carefully holding him up. "He won't hurt you, you know," she commented, shoving the small lizard in her face, only making her screech louder.

"Get it away from me!" Tiana screeched, hitting her hand. "I hate things that crawl! How can you touch that?!" She exclaimed with a shiver. "Just - Just put it down!"

Pouting, Charlotte turned away. "Okay. I'll put it down." She turned away, catching the sight of Alex who was motioning to her silent and tapping the top of her head. Quickly, she caught the message. Giving her twin a grin, she carefully set the small reptile on top of Tiana's blonde hair that had been pulled into a messy bun.

"Girls?"

Standing straight up, in fear that she had been caught, Charlotte was startled. "What?" She exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"I'm taking the lead," Phil stated, calm and with his back turned so he clearly didn't see what Charlotte had done. "The two of you help Tiana, okay?" He instructed, adjusting his backpack before walking in front of them.

Chuckling bitterly and heavily at that, Tiana stood up to slip her backpack on again. "Sure you'll both help me. Right off a cliff, you'll help me," she spat, standing up and turning away.

"Not a bad idea if you ask me," Alex mumbled to Charlotte, not caring at all if Tiana had heard her. "See any cliffs?"

"Need a hand, Tiana?" Charlotte asked, her arms crossed with the sweet and fake smile plastered on her face. It was hard to look away from the lizard on the top of her head.

Shaking with anger, Tiana turned back around to face them. "Not from you," she snapped. "Don't think that I can't see right past those angelic faces. One more trick and I promise I will make your lives miserable from the day I say "I do." Got it?" She threatened.

"Got it, Cruella."

As the two walked ahead of her, Alex suddenly paused and turned to look at her quickly. "Oh, and by the way Cruella - I mean, Tiana - I think that there's something on your head," she informed her before turning back around and walking off, giggling with her twin.

Taking the girls words in, Tiana lifted her hands up and gently touched the top of her head. When her fingers came across a small, slimey little thing, she let out a loud and piercing scream once more and shook her head, until the thing flew off and hit the ground before scuttling away. Hearing the loud screaming, Phil came rushing back to where she was. "You all right? What happened?"

Gasping and clutching her chest, Tiana pointed behind Phil. "Ask.. Them.." She breathed out, pausing to catch a breath between each word.

Innocently, both of the twins peered out from behind a tree where Phil stared at them knowingly. "What did we do, Dad?" Alex asked sweetly. "We were right behind you!"

-x-

That night, maybe both Charlotte and Alex took it a bit to far. But, Tiana did purposely kiss their father in front of the two to show off. So they did something that they considered to be brilliant in the middle of the night, and grab Tiana's blow-up mattress to pull her outside and push the mattress into a lake as if it was a raft. When the two woke up to screaming, they peeked out just in time to see Tiana fall off the blow-up mattress and fall into the water. They fell into a fit of giggles that came to a quick stop when Phil sent them a look.

Tiana was more pissed then she's ever been. Once swimming back to land, she stomped her way to her fiance soaking wet and seething. "Oh man," Phil whispered to himself. "What's going on?" He asked as she approached, not exactly the right words, but they seemed needed.

"Here's what's going on!" Tiana hollered. "The day that we get married is the day I ship those two brats off to Switzerland," she stated, pointing to Alex and Charlotte who were watching eagerly through their tent. "Get the picture? It's me, or them. Take your pick," she demanded, a smile on her face, as if she knew exactly what he was going to pick.

Putting his hands on his hip, Phil made his decision. "Them," he said without hesitation. Both Charlotte and Alex gasped at the answer and covered their mouths. They were his daughters, and her demanding that he picked either them or her was proof enough that she wasn't the person he wanted in his life. This camping trip was an eye-opener for him, he had finally understood everything about how selfish and terrible she was.

But Tiana was livid at his answer. "Excuse me?" She practically growled, almost demanding that Phil change his mind.

Obviously, Phil wouldn't do such a thing. "T-H-E-M," he spelled out, before leaning closer to her. "Them," he repeated. "Get the picture?"

He didn't even have time to cover his ears before she screamed, louder then ever.

-x-

"You're back so soon!" Dan called out from the porch when Phil pulled in, both of the twins pouting in the backseat. "Did you have fun?" He asked as the jeep was put in park and they all stepped out, shutting the vehicle doors behind them.

"I wouldn't say fun," Charlotte replied, pulling her sleeping bag out of the trunk.

"We're punished for a century," Alex added, grabbing her own sleeping bag. They both made their way up the stairs to where Dan stared at them in confusion.

"Yup, starting now," Phil agreed, pointing to the door. "Go. Inside, room, now."

However, Dan had quickly took notice of the single missing person. "Where is Tiana?" He asked the three as Phil followed them up the stairs and onto the porch in front of him.

Charlotte shrugged. "We played some harmless tricks on her and she freaked out a little," she explained, leaving out some slight details.

But Phil wasn't going to leave any important details out. "A little?" He repeated incredously. "Hm!" He pulled a small object out of his pocket, a glittering diamond ring and held it out to Dan. "She threw this at my head," he said, studying it. "At least it's smaller then a hair dryer."

Even though it wasn't exactly Dan's fault, he still felt a bit guilty over what he's hearing happened. "It's my fault, I'm sorry," he quickly said, taking the blame. "If I hadn't suggested that she go.."

"We're sorry too, Pa," Charlotte said, sounding equally as guilty although it was her and Alex's plan all along. "Really."

With a playful smile, Phil pointed to the house again. "Up to Alex's room," he instructed again. "Right now." With their heads down, Alex and Charlotte listened and rushed inside the house to get to Alex's room. He then turned to Dan, leaning against the wooden railing. "You know, I got to remember to thank them some day." When Dan didn't answer, he quickly changed the subject. "Anyways, where is Mark? I'm starving."

"Oh," Dan murmured. "Well, him and Jack went off for a picnic around noon.." He pretended to check the time. ".. Yesterday."

In slight surprise, Phil raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked. "My nanny and your butler. Who would have thought?" He said with a laugh. "So, shall I whip us up something to eat?"

"You can cook now?" Dan asked, a small and knowing smirk on his face. When him and Phil were together, it was usually him that had to do all of the cooking because Phil was honestly terrible at doing so. It was why he hired Mark in the first place.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I can make pasta.. And pasta.. And.. Pasta.."

"Pasta sounds fine," Dan answered, laughing afterwards.

"Well, pasta it is."

-x-

Alex's head lifted from where she was playing cards with Charlotte on her bed. Phil was passing by, dressed in a button up and nervously combing his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Pa," she greeted. "Wow, you look so nice. Where are you going?"

Smiling and shaking his head, Phil leaned into the room and grabbed the doorknob. "Goodnight, girls," he said without answering and shut the door.

After a delicious dinner of the pasta Phil made, he led Dan downstairs into the basement where he had kept the wine bottles he collected. "This is a 1921 Burgundy, they say the rain that year made the best ever harvested," he informed the other, pulling a bottle out and studying it in his hands. "This type was served at my parent's wedding.." He went on, pointing to another bottle. "And I think my brother was conveiced on this one.." He pointed to another.

"What about this one?" Dan questioned, pulling out a bottle and looking at it. "Where dreams have no end," he read aloud. "Where's it from?"

A slight blush appeared on Phil's face. "That one took years to track down," he admitted. "It's the wine that we drank at our wedding," he answered. "I now have every bottle ever made."

Startled a bit by the confession, Dan looked up at him. "You do?" He asked quietly. "Can.. Can we open one, then?"

"I'd only drink it with you," Phil commented softly.

That was it. The one comment that finally broke Dan. It was like everything was hitting him at once. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped at them quickly. "Just some dust in my eye," he mumbled, dismissing it. "I'm fine. See? All better," he said, trying to reassure him with a small smile.

Phil felt his face expression drop. "You don't always have to be so brave," he said gently, putting his hand over Dan's and setting the bottle down. He saw right through Dan's expression, he saw how sad he was. But all he did was see it; he could never understand how it was.

But when Phil's lips gently brushed against Dan's, he knew that he had to object. Dan suddenly pulled away, his back hitting the wall, as the tears started appearing once more. He was now letting go, and letting the tears fall free and stream down his cheeks. He couldn't do this, not again. "I can't," he whimpered. "You hurt me. Phil, when you left.. It hurt me so bad. Every day was just pure agony for me," he cried. Phil was a loss of words, not able to answer, so Dan just continued. "I-I can't.. No.." His voice was trembling, and he breathed in quick and shaky breath. "I can't ever put myself through what happened again. Please.. Leave me alone," he whispered before pushing past Phil and running back up the stairs.

All Phil could do was watch him run away. He just didn't want to have to make Dan leave this time.

-x-

Dan felt his heart break as he watched Alex and Charlotte hug each other tightly at the doorway. It was raining hard, fitting the mood perfectly. They each quietly whispered to each other that they loved the other. He sniffled, opening his umbrella as he raced outside and to the taxi that would bring him and Charlotte to the airport. Jack would be staying with Mark for awhile longer. He didn't look behind him either to give Phil one last look. In the backseat of the taxi, he wrapped one arm around his daughter who buried himself into his chest and began crying softly. For her sake, he didn't.

The plane took so much longer then Dan thought it would. The entire time, Charlotte stayed completely silent no matter how much her father tried to make conversation. Arriving home was hard, as Charlotte rushed inside without a word and on her way to her room when she was suddenly stopped. Dan came rushing faster inside, ripping off his coat when he heard her scream.

What Dan didn't expect was for her to be crying, and embracing Alex tightly in the middle of his living room. "Hey, Dad," Alex called out. "Fun fact. Did you know that Concorde takes half the time?" She asked, answering one of the many questions that he had.

"I..I've heard that.." Dan stammered out slowly in a reply. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as she let go of Charlotte and went to him next for a hug that he gladly accepted.

"It took us about thirty seconds for us to realize that we didn't want to lose the two of you again," Alex explained, tilting her head back to look at him.

"We?" Dan repeated.

"We."

Dan looked up suddenly at that stupid American accent he's fallen in love with all over again. His heart thudded in his chest, seeing Phil silently approach from a corner. "I made the mistake of leaving you. I won't let you do the same to me, no matter how brave you are," he stated, walking towards him.

The tears were starting in Dan's eyes again. "I suppose you expect me to go weak at the knees, fall into your arms, cry hysterically, and say that we'll figure this out," he whispered. "A bi-continental relationship with our girls raised here and there.. And you and I just picking up where we left off.. And growing old together and.. I mean, come on, Phil. What do you expect?" Dan continued desperately, ignoring the smirk on Phil's mouth as he gently cupped his face. "To live happily ever after?" He asked, his fingers slipping onto Phil and gripping onto his jacket.

"Yes," Phil whispered back, his breath hot on Dan's lips. He was so close to kissing him, after all these years. "Except you don't have to cry hysterically."

Whimpering, Dan shook his head. "Oh, yes, I do."

The gap between the two finally closed, and their lips pressed together. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle piece. Phil's lips were soft and perfect, just as Dan remembered them to be. Dan's lips were the same but wet and salty with the tears he couldn't control. They could hear Alex and Charlotte squealing in the background, but nothing mattered. They were in each others arms and that was all that mattered.

-x-

**EPILOGUE**

They did get remarried, again, exactly where they were first married. The wedding was gorgeous and around a year later, with Alex and Charlotte as the flower girls and Jack and Mark as the best men. At the after party, to nobody's shocks, Mark got on one knee and pulled out a small black box with a ring inside. Later that day, they also took their now twelve year old twins out to babysit while Dan and Phil went out on their honeymoon.

As just about every honeymoon goes, it lead to Dan waking up weeks later to the realization he was pregnant. Again.

"I hope it's a boy," Alex commented in excitement, keeping her hand on Dan's stomach. Dan looked down at her, smiling.

Slowly, as the days went by, it became easier to tell the girls apart. Alex had grown her hair out longer, while Charlotte kept hers short and constantly straightened it. They each had their own seperate differences that were alike to their fathers. Alex was sarcastic, loud and very tough like Dan. She even sucker-punched a kid who called her sister a freak. Charlotte was the complete opposite, shy and more quiet just like Phil was and has recently been begging both of them to dye her hair black.

Everyone was excited for Dan and Phil's new baby. It just so happened that Jack too was due around two months after Dan, which led to even more excitement. Mark was definitely the most; he was overjoyed for his fiance and ready to see his first born any time.

Dan looked forward to where Phil was, helping Charlotte with her math homework. His heart was swelling with love and adoration seeing such a sight; Phil was such a great father and he knew this time that they'd be together forever. He trusted him now and he trusted that Phil wouldn't ever leave him again. As any real relationship goes, they of course had small fights and arguments. Some would  lead to Phil storming out before coming back and kissing Dan, rubbing his stomach and telling him how much that he loved him.

"All I can say is, I hope it's not another pair of twins."


End file.
